Born to be Wild
by PerfectWeapon01
Summary: I didn't know what to do. So I didn't the only thing I could to be safe. I ran, I ran away from Charles, I ran away from the life I made with him, and I ran back to the only home I ever knew, Charming. I ran back to my real family. SAMCRO. Jax/OC
1. Charming

I past the city limit sign for Charming; I was beyond excited to see Opie, and Jax. Jemma too, she was like a second mom to me. It took my five minutes flat to get to the garage. I parked my Challenger in the parking lot, in sight. I saw Jax right off the bat. I smiled to myself; he looked good, a bit stressed but still good. Chibs was by his side and some young guy with curly blonde hair. I laughed to myself as I watched the boy cut the deer from the car windshield. I reached into the back seat and grabbed the small blue stuffed teddy bear I got for the baby and stepped out of the car. My hair was left down in waves, my sun glasses slipped over my eyes; Jax caught sight of me quickly. A small smirk made its way to his lips. Picking up my pace a bit I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck; he picked me up and twirled me around then set me carefully on my feet again.

"Harley Winston, I never thought I would see you again." He said pulling me in for another hug. I missed Jax so much.

"Well, I'm very unpredictable." I said shrugging my shoulders. I pushed the small bear towards him a smile on my face. "I hear you're going to be a daddy, congratulations."

"Thanks I guess." He said, he motioned towards the clubhouse. "You wanna go in and talk. Tell me why you're back."

"I guess." I said taking a deep breath ready to let the truth out. Jax opened the door for me as I stepped inside the clubhouse, not maybe people were around so I carefully pulled off my sunglasses, keeping my face away from Jax so he wouldn't notice the bruise covering my left eye. He sat down at the bar and I sat next to him turning my head slightly, making sure he couldn't see anything.

"So how's Wendy?" I asked trying to keep my anger under control.

"Pregnant." He said taking a drink of beer. When I first found out about Jax and Wendy I left, barley telling anyone I was leaving. I was beyond upset, I thought I was going to marry Jax one day, I thought I would be the one having his children, but then I found out I couldn't get pregnant, I guess that's what pushed Jax away. The news of Wendy the freaking Crack whore being pregnant pushed me even further away, but deep down I knew I would come running back to Charming one way or another.

"Well I knew that." I laughed through my jealousy.

"How have you been?" he asked quickly turning the tables. I looked down at my hands fiddling with my sunglasses.

"Okay I guess." I replied turning fully towards him, he face grew shocked and I realized I turned too far. I quickly looked away. He stood up and pulled my face towards him.

"Jesus Christ, Harley, what the hell happened?" he asked outraged.

"Nothing, it was just a little fight." I said not wanting to mention Charles.

"With who?" he asked clearly upset. He knew I was dating someone in Reno, but I gave him no reason to believe he hurt me.

"Just someone at work." I lied. Not happy with my answer he stared into my eyes trying to dig for the truth in them. He phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Slowly he pulled it out still looking at me.

"Hey ma." He said, I only heard half of the conversation but I could hear Gemma's voice squeaking through the phone. "I'm sure anything will help..Oh you know it..The new kid doesn't eat meat.." I still maintained eye contact with Jax throughout his conversation. "Hey you heard from my crazy ex-wife at all."

And with that I dropped eye contact. At least he wasn't with her anymore, which made me smile to myself. "She never answers her God damned phone.. Yeah well she's supposed to be sending me doctor bills, I haven't seen one in weeks."

I got a little worried at this point in the conversation, we all knew about Wendy's drugged up past, I thought she would do good since she had something to stop for, I guess I was wrong.

"Thanks Grandma." Jax said smiling into the phone and hung up.

"So you and Wendy broke up? Didn't see that happening." I said sarcasm dripping from every word. Jax glared at me.

"Rose- " He started.

"Don't call me that." I said cutting him off. I took the beer out of his hand and downed the rest of it. "Any chance you have an extra room I can stay in until I find a place of my own?"

"Not an empty one, you can stay in my room though." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Chill white girl, I'm not putting the moves on you, I've been staying somewhere else."

"Okay." I said, still not sure of the idea, Jax made Half-Sack help me move my stuff in, said he had to look through storage for baby stuff. I hugged him and off he went.

All my stuff was in Jax's room and I went down to say hi to everyone as they piled into the clubhouse.

"Half-Sack, Piney clogged the toilet up again." I heard someone yell. At the sound of my dads name my face lit up, I ran into the room and saw my dad sitting by a man with a bald head and tattoos.

"Daddy!" I yelled running over to him.

"Harley?" He said turning in my direction, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around he old frail neck. I missed my father more than anything. "I'd hate to see what the other guys face looks like." He said pointing to my eye, I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him and the bald guy.

"This here is Juice." Dad said hitting the man on the arm. I waved at him and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Where did you get that name?" I heard a man say.

"Huh?" Half-Sack asked confused.

"Half-Sack."

"Oh man I got my left nut blown off." He said beginning to take his pants off.

"What is he doing?" I asked Juice.

"He's gonna show you his half sack if you keep looking." He laughed. I smiled and turned away so I wouldn't have to see the awkward sight.

"Jesus Christ, put that deformed nut bag away will ya." I hear Clay said as he came through the door followed by Tig and Chibs.

"Disappear." Tig said his face showing no emotion. Half-Sack and the other Prospects left the clubhouse.

"Jeez Tiggy, you were never so emotionless." I joked; none of the three men notices my presence until I spoke up.

"Well if it isn't little Rosie Winston." Tig said turning towards me holding his arms open. I gave him and the other three men a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't mean to kick you out but we have business to discuss." Clay said sadly. "But we will catch up later. Find Jax."

"It's okay, I was getting ready to go out anyways, I'll send Jax down." I said and waved to the men. I walked upstairs to Jax's room which I was staying in and knocked on the door.

"Jax, they're at the table, wanted me to come get you." I said. Jax opened the door and let me in a few seconds later. "I thought you weren't using the room?"

"I'm not, I just needed to be alone." He said.

"I can find somewhere else to stay Jax." I told him being serious.

"No, you can stay here, I promise." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled slightly and followed him downstairs where Gemma was talking quietly to Clay and the others. Her face instantly lit up when she saw me with Jax. I said bye to him and walked outside with Gemma.

"It's nice to see you're back." She said holding onto my arm.

"It's good to see you too Gemma."

"You wanna go check on the crack whore with me?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"You seem as though you don't like her." I said smartly.

"What gave it away?" she asked rhetorically. "It always should have been you."

"I know." I said but clearly me and Jax weren't meant to be after all.

We pulled up to Wendy's house, trash and newspapers littered the yard. Gemma and I walked up to the front door.

"Wendy?" Jemma yelled knocking on the door. She never answered; Gemma began to think the worst. I stayed at the front door and Gemma went around the back and looked in the window.

"Stupid Junkie Bitch!" Gemma yelled. I ran around the house and saw Wendy laying on the kitchen floor, her tummy bulging out, melting ice cream and blood covered the floor.

"Oh my god!"


	2. Hospital

I went to the hospital with Wendy while Gemma went back to the clubhouse to get Jax and Clay. I feared for Jax and the baby, what would Jax do if something happened to the baby? I hoped and prayed for Jax's sake nothing happened.

Half an hour later Gemma showed up with Jax, Clay, Chibs and Bobby. I was outside Wendy's room when I saw Jax storming down the hall.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked when Tara walked out of Wendy's room. Jax glanced at me briefly, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"her hands and feet were full of tracks." Tara said. "Toxicology reports aren't back yet but most likely crank."

Jax looked at Wendy.

"The baby?" he asked worried.

"we had to do an emergency C-section. Hes ten week premature." Tara explained. I looked at the ground waiting for the blow. "He has a congenital heart defect and a tear in his abdomen the gastro and early birth are form the drugs but, the CHD is probably-"

"that family flaw." Gemma finished.

"Yes, but either one is serious but not life threatening. However the two of them together… the doctor gives him a twenty percent chance of living. I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Tara said.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.

"they want to fix the belly first and if he's stable, then go in and repair the heart. I can take you to see him now."

Jax followed Tara pulling my hand to follow with Gemma by his side.

"Tara." Jax said strongly and walked forward. "You don't have to do this."

"I asked if I could, I want to help save your son." She said. Jax turned around and walked off. I followed after him with Gemma.

"Jackson." Gemma called. Clay held her back and I stopped beside her.

"Let him do this." Clay said and turned to Chibs and Bobby. "Watch his back."

I stood outside Abel's room; he was so small, so innocent. Just watching him made me nervous, how could anyone have the nerve to do this to a small child who never done harm. I heard Gemma walk and sigh.

"It's a shame." She said looking at the small baby. "You should probably head back to the clubhouse, you're probably exhausted from the ride here."

"Gemma, is it bad that I don't want to leave?" I asked sadly. Gemma wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

"It's going to be okay, Abel will make it through this fighting, he is a Teller after all." She smiled. I nodded into her shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you back."

Minutes later Gemma dropped me off at the clubhouse; I thanked her and stepped out of the car heading towards the front door. I decided I was going to unpack some stuff then head out and look for a job.

The inside of the clubhouse was empty except for a few prospects hanging around the lights were dim and it reeked of something dead. I place my hand over my nose and made my way down the hall towards Jax's room. Once inside I closed the door and layed some clothes out on the bed, seeing as to how the drawers and closet was full I couldn't really put my clothes away so I settled for making a nice and neat stack on the small desk pushed up against the far wall.

Jax's dorm was the exact same as I remember, small, messy, and kinda smelly, that wouldn't work for me. The walls were painted red, with the American flag hanging next to the single tiny window, pictures were placed under the flag, mostly of Jax's family. A few of Jax and Opie. Some with Tara, Abels ultrasound picture was also within the cluster of pictures. But the one that stuck out the most was one of me and Jax. I didn't even know this picture still existed. It was my 21st birthday Jax and Opie got me shit face drunk. It was the best and worst night of my life. I forget who took the picture but there it was I was pulled in close to Jax on hand resting on my lower back while the other casually brushed against my face. I looked into his eyes like he was the love of my life or something. I smiled looking at the picture then pulled away from the wall. I grabbed my purse and car keys and went back out to my car.

I pulled into the parking lot of a local bar a few short seconds later. Hairy Dog was the name of the practically empty, dimly lit room. I sighed at hopped out of the car strutting in side.

"What can I do for ya?" I man in his late 50's asked as I leaned against the bar.

"I was wondering who I could talk to about a job." I said causally.

"That would be me, names Harry." He said sticking out his hand.

"Harley." I said happily taking his hand in mine.

"So you're looking for a job?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just got back in town and I need to earn a little cash." I said.

"So, you're from around here." I nodded my head. "Say, aren't you Piney's daughter."

"Yes sir." I said grinning.

"Well, Piney and I go way back, seeing as how you're his daughter, I think I might be able to find you a spot." He said glancing around the bar. "How about tomorrow, around 5, you ever bartended?"

"Yes, I lived in Reno for awhile, served drinks for about a year." I said. He nodded his head.

"See you tomorrow." I took his hand one last time and he slid a t-shirt across the counter. I thanked him and eagerly made my way back outside to my car. I went straight back to the clubhouse after I left, I was so excited about my job I had to let Jax know that he would soon get his room back. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Seeing as to how no one was at the clubhouse and it was getting dark when I got back I decided I would call it a night. I grabbed a beer from the bar and went upstairs. I sat Mr. Cuddles on the bed as I grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to start a shower.

I let the warm water wash over my body as I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I quickly shaved my legs and shut off the water due to it already getting cold. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my chilled body. Looking around the bathroom I could tell that Jax was either lying about not using the dorm room anymore or he only used it when he wanted a little action.

I quickly dried off and slipped on my Superman pajamas, yes I know a tad childish but come on its Superman. I towel dried my hair and threw the towel into the clothes basket before exiting the bathroom and laying claim on the bed. I glanced at my phone as I plugged the charger into the wall, no missed calls and no texts. superman/set?id=101347474

I knew that Charles would eventually figure out that I wasn't coming back to Reno and he would either call me pissed, or find me. I also knew that I couldn't keep everything from the club, but I could try.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made me look up from my phone to see Jax stumbling in the room wearing his cut, a jacket and some jeans.

"Are you okay?"I asked getting up from the bed and placing my hands on his tense shoulders.

"Yeah, Superman, I'm alright." He said pulling his cut off. I help him and draped the leather material over the back of the desk chair.

"Jax, is that blood?" I asked seeing the front of his jacket. He nodded and began to unzip the jacket. I pulled him into the bathroom. "Don't want to get blood all over the floor."

"It's not mine, I'm okay." He said and ripped the jacket off his broad muscled shoulders. I threw his jacket into the clothes basket along with the shirt he wore. He stood in front of me wearing a bulletproof vest. That's when the fear began to set in.

"Jax?" I asked, he turned around and I saw the fresh bullet holes in the vest. Thank God, he had the vest on. I ran my fingers over his tattooed back, he tensed a little and then all the tension disappeared. "Let's get you in the shower."

He stilled hadn't said a word as I turned on the shower and left him to his business. I curled up on the bed with Mr. Cuddles and worried about Jax as I slowly let my eyes flutter closed.

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened up and Jax stepped out wearing a pair of jeans that showed the top of his boxers off. I sat up and held Mr. Cuddles in my lap. Jax sat down beside me and took Mr. Cuddles.

"You still have this old thing?" He asked running his hands over the bear. Mr. Cuddles was your average sized brown stuffed teddy bear, we was wearing a black leather cut identical to the one Jax has.

"You gave it to me, why wouldn't I keep it?" I asked, he sighed and kept holding onto the teddy bear. I decided I would give him a back rub.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I moved behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Giving you a back rub, enjoy it Teller." I smiled, his body rumbled slightly with laughter.

"Abel has surgery tonight, he's doing good." Jax said.

"That's awesome!" I shrieked wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

~JAX POV~

She looked amazing in her Superman pajamas, her shorts so short you could see her ass if she bent over, God I hoped she didn't. She helped me out of my clothes, I could do it myself but I welcomed her helping hands. Her touch sent shivers up my spine when she traced my tattoo. Too soon she left the bathroom leaving me to my business.

I finished shower and pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans and went back out into the room. Harley was cuddled up with the brown teddy bear I gave her years ago for her birthday, she looked beautiful and perfect laying in my bed. Nothing can describe the way I felt when I saw her strut through the Teller-Marrow parking lot. It was like the flame from long ago was set again.

She sat up in the bed holding the bear in her lap; I sat beside her and grabbed the bar.

"You still have this old thing?" I questioned, why would she still have it.

"You gave it to me, why wouldn't I keep it?" she said, I sighed and kept holding onto the teddy bear.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she moved behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Giving you a back rub, enjoy it Teller." She said, I could sense the smile that was spread across her face. I laughed lightly.

"Abel has surgery tonight, he's doing well." I updated her.

"That's awesome!" she shrieked and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. The way her body pressed against mine nearly drove me crazy.

"I think I'm gonna go see Ma." I said standing up and handing Mr. Cuddles back to Harley.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened tonight?" She asked leaning up on her knees. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"Not tonight." I said.

"Will you come back?" She asked nervously. I couldn't believe she was asking me to come back to the dorm and spend the night with her.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. She nodded her head furiously, I couldn't help but laugh.I placed her head in my hands again. "I will if you want."

She kissed the inside of my palms, it was like it was a kiss of fire or something. This girl was going to drive me crazy.

"Get some sleep Rosie." I said and left the dorm.

mr_cuddles/set?id=101608329


	3. Opie

surprise/set?id=101411319

The next morning I rolled my lazy ass out of the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. I washed my face of the oils and sweat and combed through my hair. I sighed looking into the mirror, the bruising around my eye went down a little but it was still obvious I have a black eye. I quickly put on some cover up and foundation and hopped Opie wouldn't notice. I went back into the bed room and rummaged through my stack of clothes pulling out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and pulled on a pair of ankle socks. I sat on the bed and pulled on my black ankle boots.

I skipped down the hallway and stopped at the bar where Jax was sitting with Tig and Chibs.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Jax asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could find Opie, and then I have to work tonight." I informed them.

"Opie is working at the lumber yard nowadays." Tig said taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Where you working?" Jax asked.

"The Hairy Dog." I said pulling some Orange Juice out of the fridge and drinking from the carton.

"Do you know that spreads germs." Clay said taking the carton from me and pouring me a glass full. I smiled in thanks.

"The Hairy Dog huh?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, bartending ya know?" I said and put the glass in the sink.

"If ya like I can get someone to take you to see Opie." Clay said.

"I can take you." Jax said standing up from his bar stool.

"You sure, I can go myself." I said.

"I gotta talk to him anyways." Jax said pulling his head towards the door telling me to follow him. I followed him out of the clubhouse and to his bike. He threw his leg over the seat and held his helmet out to me. I smiled and rolled my eyes slipping on behind him and placing the helmet on my head. I smiled to myself as I slipped my arms around Jax's waist, just like old times.

We pulled up to the lumber yard moments later. It looked as though everyone was going on break. I hopped off the back of the bike and handed my helmet to Jax. He hung it on the handle bar and put the kickstand down and stood beside me as Opie walked towards his truck, not yet noticing us. He took off his hard hat and looked at us, his features lit up with a big smile, I ran over to my brother and let him pick me up off the ground and twirl me around much like Jax's did one day earlier. I breathed in his scent of cigarette smoke and oak trees. God I missed him.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Opie asked.

"I decided it was time to come home." I said still hugging him.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, I stayed at the clubhouse last night. Saw Dad, thought I would surprise you." I told him pulling away from his warm embrace.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to your face?" he asked turning my face from side to side. Obviously I didn't do too great of a job hiding the bruise.

"Just got into a fight." I said. He knew I was lying and gave me a sideways glance before seeing Jax and pulling him into a 'bro' hug'. I smiled seeing the two act like brothers.

The time spent with my brother was short lived seeing as to how he had to get back to work. I climbed on behind Jax as we made our way back to the clubhouse. Halfway to the clubhouse Deputy Hale pulled up next to Jax and I at the stoplight.

"Teller!" He called, Jax and I looked over at him. "You know anything about that warehouse that blew up?"

What warehouse? I asked myself, what is Jax getting himself into.

"I heard about it, don't know anything." I said determined not to let anything slip about that warehouse. "Little outta your jurisdiction isn't it?"

We rode through the light Hale instantly catching up with us.

"The whole area was liter with casing and gun parts." Hale said. "Warehouse was a weapons depot."

"No kidding." Jax replied glancing at him.

"Chief Unser is retiring at the end of the month, I'll be stepping into those shoes, he's always had a look the other way policy with the Sons of Anarchy."

"Unser's a lazy drunk." Jax said shaking his head. I held tighter around his waist as I saw the look Hale was giving me.

"I will not look the other way Jax." Hale stressed. "Just a heads up."

"We're all free men protected by the constitution." Jax said. "You look anyway you want Chief."

We pulled in front of Hale and headed towards the clubhouse.

In the parking lot I stepped off Jax's motorcycle and gave him his helmet back.

"What's going on with the warehouse?" I asked annoyed.

"Not out here." He said taking my hand and leading me into the clubhouse and to his dorm room.

"Does my brother have anything to do with this?" I asked I was beyond worried; I didn't want Opie to go back to prison like last time.

"Look, the night before you came back the warehouse was torched; we had reason to believe it was the Mayans working with Darby." Jax explained. "All our guns and ammo, everything was destroyed."

"What did you do last night?" I asked putting two and two together.

"Harley." He sighed.

"Don't 'Harley' me Jax; you came back covered in someone else's blood, with a bulletproof vest on." I said throwing my hands in the air. He sighed once more and continued.

"Last night we blew up the Mayans warehouse. Before we could finish the job some of them showed up, we killed two of them; the third ran off, I guess he doubled back or something. He shot me, I went down, Clay and Chibs shot him down." He said. Tears gathered in my eyes as I listened to the details of last night. "I could be dead right now if I wasn't wearing it."

"I have to go to work." I said pushing past him not wanting to talk anymore. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I quickly washed my hair seeing as to how it was 4:00. I hopped out of the shower and dried off as quick as I could, I pulled on my uniform that consisted of the black tank top with 'The Hairy Dog' written across the chest in big purple letters, and my choice of jeans or shorts. I chose a pair of skinny jeans, paired with my black leather ankle boots. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with the blue towel in my hands. Jax was still in the room, sitting on the bed flipping through an old notebook, he quickly sat it down when I came out of the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on." He said eyes scanning my body.

"This is my uniform Jax." I said throwing the towel at him. He let it hit him in the face then threw it to the ground frustrated.

"At least put a jacket on." He said scowling.

"When did you become my father?" I asked annoyed. He let out an angry sigh and glared at me.

"Let me take you to work." He said.

"No." I walked out of the room with my purse in one hand and my keys in the other. I heard the door open behind me and Jax caught up to me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Go see your son." I said flatly. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him. My body slammed up against his chest, I couldn't stop the trembles that went through my body upon the contact.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He asked pissed.

"If my brother goes back to ja-

"He's not gonna." Jax said and stormed off ahead of me. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. 4:30, I had to get to work. I stormed out of the clubhouse annoying the glares Jax was shooting my way. I got in my car and made my way towards The Hairy Dog. Fifteen minutes I pulled up to the small bar and walked inside. The crowd hasn't showed up yet, which I was thankful for, this being my first day and all.

Harry waved 'hi' to me and got me set up at the bar.

"Tonight won't be too crowded everyone's at the party at TM." I sighed happily.

The night drug on slow as molasses. Only a few people came through the doors, not many drunks. It was nearing 11 o'clock, and I knew soon my shift would be over. I was counting my tips when I noticed the man in the Deputy uniform walk through the door. He sat down across the bar from me.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him.

"Shot of whiskey." Hale said putting his arms on the counter.

"Didn't think cops were supposed to drink on the job." I said. Pouring some Jake Daniels into the shot glass.

"Off the clock." He said knocking back the whiskey.

I went back to counting to my tips before pocketing the fifty bucks.

"Night Harry." I shouted to the older man down the bar a ways. I grabbed my purse and started outside. I got in my Challenger and started her up. Out of nowhere she died when I went to back up. I sighed and turned the key again, it started, putted a bit then died again. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and pulled out my cell phone. No battery, just perfect. I grabbed my purse and locked the doors, going back inside the bar.

"Hey Harry, got a phone I can borrow?" I asked. He nodded his head and went to get the white cordless phone from the back.

"Car troubles?" Hale asked from beside me.

"Yeah, battery's dead." I answered.

"I can give you a ride." He said standing up.

"You sure?"

"Only had one drink, your house can be that far." He said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Never mind Harry, police escort." I laughed and said good night once again. I followed Hale outside to his rusty, beat up, old green Jeep and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Where to Ms. Winston?" he asked starting the old Jeep.

"TM." I said pointing in the direction of the clubhouse. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

I thanked Hale once more for the ride as he dropped me off at the clubhouse, the party was in full swing when I arrived, no doubt plenty of drugs were being passed around. I slammed the door to the Jeep closed and made me way towards the clubhouse a smirk spread across my face when I knew Jax was glaring once again.

hairy_dog/set?id=101432048


	4. Party

party/set?id=101436342

JAX POV

I can't believe she got a ride home from that prick Hale. What the hell was she playing at? Bringing a cop back here especially when she knew there was plenty of illegal things going on. I pushed through the crowd of people and into the clubhouse. I knew she would be in my room, so that's where I went. The door was once again unlocked, so I pushed inside. The sound of rushing water met my ears as I stepped inside, of course she was in the shower, she was always in the damn shower. God, she got under my skin, she flat out ticked me off!

"She's really pissing me off!" I mumbled to myself and rubbed my hand over my face. She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom wearing a baseball tee and American flag shorts.

"Oh hi Jax, how nice of you to knock." She glared.

"What the hell are you doing bringing a cop back here?" I asked incredibly angry.

"What am I doing bring a cop back here, um, let me see." I said tapping my chin. "Well, my car was broken down, and I didn't want to call you."

"You could have called Opie or Tig. Someone, hell anyone else than a damn cop!" He yelled.

"Jackson, I can tell you're upset about this, so I'm just gonna go down to the party so you can cool down." I said brushing past him. He let out a growl when my fingers danced across the skin on his hand; I smirked to myself knowing I wasn't helping matters.

I joined Clay, Chibs and Bobby by the boxing ring as Tig was fighting Happy.

"Hey boys." I said taking a sip of beer. They nodded in my direction. Jax soon joined us on the other side of Clay.

"Where were you?" Clay asked.

"Dealing with a problem." He said glaring at me, it must have been becoming a habit for today. "What are we going to do with Hale?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Clay said taking a drag from his cigarette. "We need to distract him long enough to get those bodies out of the warehouse."

"I have an idea." Jax said grinning at me. I looked around confused. Was there someone behind me? Did I have something on my face? I glared at him after rubbing my hand across my face noting there was nothing abnormal on my face. His plan involved me. Screw him.

Clay, Chibs, and Bobby also glanced at me, kind of confused but slowly catching on.

"I also have a plan." I said, Jax raised his eyebrows surprised. "Jax can go fuck himself."

I stormed back into Jax's dorm room and started to pack my shit back up. I knew coming here was a mistake waiting to happen. I zipped up my duffle bag as Jax pushed open the bedroom door.

"What the hell Teller!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Packing my shit and getting away from you!" he laughed "What's so funny?"

"Come on Rosie." He said taking my bag from me and placing it back on the bed. He picked up Mr. Cuddles and held him in front of his face. "You know you cant leave me."

"Fuck off Jax." I said grabbing Mr. Cuddles. "he doesn't like you anymore."

"I'm wounded, really." He said placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm out of here, tomorrow." I said holding Mr. Cuddles close to my chest.

"Fine. But where are you going to go? Crash on Hales couch? Maybe his bed?" Jax asked, I filled with rage, I couldn't control my anger, I slapped Jax across the face and left the room. "Shit."

JAX POV

"Fine, but where are you going to go? Crash on Hales couch? Maybe his bed?" I asked, I regretted it the second it escaped my mouth, before I knew what was happening Harley reared back and slapped me across the face then stormed out of the room. "Shit"

I knew I shouldn't have said it, I was just so upset. I deserved that and so much more, if I was her I would have kicked my ass. I probably would have let her. I sighed and left the room.

I walked back to the clubhouse and saw Harley drinking with Tig, Juice, and Happy. This wasn't going to end well.

I sat between Juice and Tig as I knocked back shots with them; it probably wasn't the best idea, but whatever. We decided to turn it into a game, who could handle the most shots. I laughed as I knocked back another. I didn't know what was so funny but I couldn't stop laughing. I spun around in my chair and noticed Jax's eyes were glued to me as some crow eater had her eyes and hands all over Jax. I turned back around and grabbed the bottle of Jax and tossed it back. You only live once.

The next morning I woke up and looked around the blue room. Wait blue room? Jax's room was red, wasn't it? I sat up and looked around, my clothes were spread across the floor, along with someone else's, oh shit, did I sleep with Jax? I looked beside me, but it wasn't Jax, it was Juice!

What happened last night?

_"Who wants another round?" Tig asked, I was beyond drunk. I don't think I could handle anymore alcohol. I turned to Juice. _

_"Will you take me to your room?" I asked him running my finger down his cut and back up again. He looked nervous for a second. _

_"Uh, I guess." He said and stood up holding his hand out for me, he was equally as drunk as I was. I was pretty sure neitherof us knew what we were doing. I led him down the hall, he pushed open his door and let me inside his room. It was almost identical to Jax's except the walls were blue instead of red. I place a small kiss to his lips as he closed the door. His lips were soft and cool; Jax's were always warm and inviting. Am I really comparing them? I let Juice bring my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the back of his door. The kisses we shared became rough and demanding as he tore my shirt from my body and threw it to the ground. His hands trailed down my body and hooked around my legs, he moved me away from the door and over to the bed. I rest against the bed as my hands pushed the cut off Juices shoulders and threw it to the end of the bed his shirt following close behind. _

"Oh shit." I mumbled. I rolled over and pulled the sheet over my exposed chest and I shook Juice awake. "Hey, wake up."

He rolled over and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell." He stated more than asked. There was a knock on the door I shot out of bed Juice following me. I picked up my lacy pink bra and threw it on as Juice rushed to pull on his pants. He opened the door as I jumped into my shorts.

"Church in five minutes." I heard Jax say. Fuck! His eyes caught sight of me I stood frozen, I couldn't move. I could practically see the steam coming from his ears. I threw my shirt over my head and picked up my shoes and pushed past both of them. Jax followed me.

"Prospect!" Jax shouted to Half-Sack, he looked up from the book he was reading. "Take Harley to get her car."

"No need, it was brought over earlier." Clay said. "Hale called it in, had it towed over."

"Well thank god for that." Jax said. He went into Church.

"Chibs put a new battery in it." Clay said and followed the Sons into Church.

I really screwed up.


	5. Gunshots

soa/set?id=101601357

A few hours later I decided it was time to get out of the clubhouse. I parked the car as close to the clubhouse as I could get in and went in to grab my things.

"Hey Harley." Juice said when I walked by him and Chibs. I smiled and waved at them and went towards Jax's room. I opened the door ready to tell Jax off if he got in my way. I opened the door to see a whole bunch of ugly. I guess this was pay back.

"Sorry!" I said and closed the door back. I went back down the hall and into the clubhouse.

"You could have warned a girl." I said as I walked past Chibs and outside. I took rest on a picnic table. Cigarette in my mouth. This was a shitty day.

JAX POV

I thought I had locked the door honestly I did. I didn't want anyone to walk in on that, especially Harley. I saw the hurt in her eyes before she closed the door, I kind of wanted her to start yelling, get into a slap fight with Emily. That would be hot. What! What am I think? I pushed Emily out the door when I was finished with her then went to shower.

"Please just help us." Opie begged. I sighed and turned my head towards him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"We just need you to distract Hale if our plan doesn't work." Opie explained, "You'll be going along with Jax, Chibs, Juice and the prospect."

"No!" I said and walked out of the clubhouse.

"Please." Opie begged.

Half an hour later I was riding in the Suburban with Jax and Chibs, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was so awkward being in the same car as Jax. I sat in the middle of the back seat while Jax and Chibs went on about how pissed they were that we were cut off and Chibs spilled his beer. I laughed and went back to fiddling with my hand.

"Shit, he must of seen the dented bumper." Jax said looking at the flashing blue lights in the rearview mirror. I glanced behind us as one cop got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked Chibs when he pulled out his gun.

"We ain't ever gonna get away in this piece of shit." Chibs said planning on shooting the cop if things went south.

"What did I get myself into?" I muttered to myself.

"No one asked you to come along." Jax growled. "Hello Officer."

Behind us there was the sound of metal hitting metal, I turned and saw Juice and Half-Sack running from the car down the road.

"Stay in the car." Jax said as him and Chibs jumped out to flatten the tires on the cop car. They hopped back in seconds later, my heart was pounding in my chest. We sped down the road towards Juice and Half-Sack. "Harley, open the back."

I hopped over the seat and opened the back doors so Juice and the curly haired prospect could hop inside. Juice flipped off the cop as I pulled the doors closed.

It was nearing dark when we pulled into an alley and prepared the bodies for the 'crime scene'.

"You know you could help doll." Jax said grabbing the blood bags from Half-Sack.

"I'd rather not." I said standing back.

"Suit yourself darlin'." He said, I hated it when he called me that. I mean how many other girls has he said that to?

"Don't call me that." I said glaring at him. I walked towards the car when I heard them cock their guns ready to shoot at the already dead bodies. I leaned my head back against the head rest and waited for the God awful noise to end. Jax got in the driver's seat while Chibs got in beside him. Juice slid in next to me with the prospect on the other side of him.

We pulled into a gas station not far from the alley.

"That's that douche bag that cut us off!" Jax said. Jax jumped out of the car followed closely by Chibs. I got out and followed yelling for him.

"Jax, this is stupid." I called. "You don't need to do this."

"Go back to the car." Jax said. I followed him into the gas station. I stood by Chibs while Jax walked towards the man by the soda machine. God, he looked so sexy when he was pissed. I bit my lip as I watched the scene fold out in front of me. Jax said something to the man and then threw the first punch. He knocked the man to the floor and started hitting him in the face. The cashier walked around the desk and made his way towards Jax and the other man. Chibs snuck behind the desk and pulled out the video tape and stuck it in his pocket.

"Don't ever cut me off again, shit head!" Jax said to the man. I walked to the back of the store and grabbed a Red Bull as Jax got back to his feet and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me towards the front of the store.

"Jax." I warned as the man pulled out a gun

"Why don't you come at me now asshole." He said and fired a shot. I jumped, the woman behind me screamed and fell back into Chibs, the owner of the store ran to the desk and Jax pushed me to the ground before wrestling the guy with the gun for control.

"Jax!" I yelled as they flew past me, the man pushed Jax to the floor and he scrambled back in front of me shielding me from the man with the gun. I grabbed onto his shirt sleeve for a little bit of comfort. The owner of the store came storming down the aisle with an ax in his hand and pushed it into the guy's skull. He slid to the ground dead.

"Holy shit." Jax said as he stood up and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace as I stood frozen.

JAX POV

She looked so scared. I pulled her into my arms and wouldn't let her go, what was I thinking letting her go into the gas station? I made sure she was safe in the back seat; I glanced in the rearview mirror every now and then just making sure she was still breathing. When we got back to the clubhouse she was the last one out of the car but the first one into the clubhouse. Harley headed towards the back of the clubhouse where the dorm rooms were, I sighed and followed her.

"You still leaving me?" I asked when I saw Harley picking up Mr. Cuddles from the floor and tossing some more stuff into her bags.

"Jax, I can't stay here." She said teary eyed. She zipped up her bags and threw one over her shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked irritated.

"Because, earlier might have been the first time but I don't want to walk in on you screwing anymore girls." She said hurt covering her face.

"It won't happen again." I promised, but was it a promise I could keep? "Where are you going to go?"

"Gemma said that I can have the spare room or Opie said I can stay at his house." She said.

"Ope doesn't have enough room." I said.

"You think I don't know that, besides I don't wanna piss off Donna by always being there." She explained.

"So you're staying at my mom's?" I questioned confused.

"No, I was thinking about heading back to Reno." She said, I couldn't tell if it was a hint of sarcasm in her voice or if it was annoyance. "Gemma it practically forcing me to live with her."

Oh, well that clears that up. I would still get to see her all the time. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I picked up two of her three bags and followed Harley outside to her car. She popped the trunk and I carefully sat the bags inside along with Mr. Cuddles. I walked to the driver's door where Harley was currently getting in.

"I'll see you later." I told her closing the door. I noticed Hale's Jeep pull into the parking lot. Harley started the car and pulled out of TM's parking lot.

It was late when I got to Mom's, the scent of beer and steak hit me when I walked through the door. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom with Harley, Luanne, and some other women. I greeted them all before I grabbed a beer and went out back.

Dinner made me nervous; Jax walked through the front door and greeted us all before joining the men out back for a beer. Gemma passed a joint around; I denied it and passed it on to Luanne who took a drag before hanging it back to Gemma. She gave me a curious look and went back to chopping carrots.

Just breathe. I kept telling myself, this dinner would be over soon and I could just get some sleep.

"Rose, can you get the guys, tell them dinners ready." Gemma said. I nodded and walked to the back door. I stepped out onto the back porch.

"Hey guys, dinners ready." I announced, they grunted and got up from their seats. Jax held the door open for me as I stepped into the house. A vibrating from my back pocket made me step off to the side. Everyone pushed past me and made their way into the dining room.

**_It's only a matter of time before I find you._** The text read, I shivered and closed locked my phone.

"You okay?" Jax asked leaning on the wall in front of me. I nodded and walked into the dining room, Jax close behind me. I took my seat beside Gemma and Bobby, and across from Chibs and Jax. I nervously looked down at my plate as food was being passed around the table. I couldn't help but worry for my friends and family, I knew they would always be here, but I wanted to keep them safe.

Happy talk filled the table as I ate slowly, not paying attention to my surroundings. I notices worried looks shot to me by Jax. I tried not to give anything away. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Fun

fun_town/set?id=102159623

"Wake your ass up." Jax's voice said drawing closer to me. His body slammed on the bed beside mine, I groaned and rolled over facing him.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I'm taking you to fun town." He said. I was living at Gemma's untili I could find a place of my own, which I was hoping would be soon. It was going on week two at Gemma's. Jax woke me up pretty much every day. I don't know if it was because he liked my bed head or if he liked to annoy me.

"Fun town?" I asked lamely.

"Yeah, remember the carnival I would always take you to in high school." He said pushing the hair out of my face. I rolled my eyes and turned over in the bed. I felt the space beside me get cold as Jax crawled over me and pulled the covers off my body. Normally I would shiver and reach for them, but I was way past caring. I just lay sprawled out where my black and white 'lady boxers' and a black tank top.

"Damn, I might just let you lay there all day lookin' that good." Jax smirked. I mentally slapped myself. Jax's hand grabbed my waist and pulled me off the bed. I hit the floor butt first. I glared up at him. A smile covered his beautiful features.

"Fine."

I joined Jax on his Harley. Wearing pink skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top and some boots. I climbed on behind him as he made his way into town.

The carnival was in full swing when we got there. Jax and I got inside and I instantly pulled him to the spin-out. He began to shake his head and protest.

"Come on Teller." I pleaded. "Don't be a pansy."

"A pansy? Really?" He asked faking annoyance. I stuck my tongue out at him and he willingly followed me to the spin-out. Jax handed the carne two tickets as he let us in.

"To the purple one." I announced skipping happily to the purple seat. Jax held his hand out while I stepped into the small space him following me and closing the door. I locked the small seatbelt across our waists. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I remember the last time we were on this thing together."

I thought back to the time we were in high school; it was our senior year with Fun Town came to town, Jax and I had just started dating, he took me on the Farris wheel and almost tipped it over. To make it up to me we rode the spin-out over and over again. Just to piss off the carne's we would scream as loud as we could every time. Eventually getting us kicked off. I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, and I haven't rode the Farris wheel with you since." I said.

"Yeah, but that was also the first time I kissed you."

"Yeah, you always were a little pussy." I joked. He fake glared as the ride started spinning us in circles and slowly got faster and faster.

We met up with Clay, Gemma, and Tig after we got off the spin-out. Gemma was trying to get Clay to go into the photo booth with her.

"You're parents are disgusting." I said running to grab Jax's arm.

"Hey now, I'm letting your live in my house." Gemma joked.

"Jax, can I move back into your dorm?" I asked sarcastically. Jax rolled his eyes.

"Hey Clay." The mayor said stepping over to us.

"Hey, how are you doing Elliot?"

"Okay, Clay."

"Karen." Clay greeted. She nodded hi back and turned to her daughter.

"I'm going to go back to the spin-out." She said.

"Tristan you've been on it four times already." Karen said scolding her daughter. Jax dug around in his pocket and pulled out a ticket handing it to Tristan.

"That's not necessary." Karen said glaring at Jax which caused me to glare back at her.

"It's alright." Jax said. "They kicked me off cause I was screaming too loud."

Jax winked then Tristan ran off. Jax pulled me and Tig off while Clay and Gemma made their way to the photo booth. Bobby met up with us next to the dunking booth and handed me a Red Bull.

"Ooh, look at the big bad bikers." The clown taunted. I rolled me eyes and tried to pull Jax away from the clown. "Come to get Clowny all wet?"

Jax handed a carne five bucks and received three balls to try and dunk the annoy clown. I stood by Bobby and Tig as Jax threw the first ball and missed. I took a drink of my Red Bull and laughed.

"Whats the matter tough guy?" The clown pushed. "Can't put the little ball in the tight hole? Does that go for your little girlfriend too?"

I choked on my Red Bull as the clowns' sad attempt at a joke. Jax looked irritated as he threw the last ball.

"Bet all your leather wearing butt buddies say the same thing." The clown laughed.

"Oh no." I muttered chugging the last of my Red Bull.

"Oh no no no, that's a Bozo no no." Tig said as they all rushed towards the booth.

"Oh guys, I was just screwing around guys." The clown said. Tig pushed the yellow lever, the clown dropping into the water. Jax ran up the stairs to the platform and held the clown under the water.

"Irish are coming." Juice said running over to Jax, Bobby, Tig and I. Jax sighed and turned towards me.

"Sorry darlin', duty calls." He said sadly.

"It's alright; I need to get to work anyways." I said.

"I'll give you a ride home." Jax said taking my hand and leading me towards his motorcycle.

I quickly showered before throwing on my tank top with 'The Hairy Dog' printed across the chest in purple and pulling on a pair of Capri jeans. I slipped on my purple Vans and quickly brushed on neutral makeup before rushing out the door.

"You're late." Harry said when I flew through the door. I looked at my invisible watch.

"By like two seconds." I smirked at him and threw my stuff behind the bar. "We aren't even busy yet."

"Don't make a habit." I rolled my eyes at the old man's attempt of being threatening. I grabbed a beer and slid it down the bar to an old drunk as Darby came through the door. He plopped down in front of me wearing a nasty white wife beater, clearly to show off his ink. He sighed as I slipped him a beer.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said. I cringed at the nickname.

It was nearing 10 when I decided that not many people would be coming in tonight, must all be at the carnival. Darby was still sitting at the bar nursing his fifth beer of the night.

"How about something harder?" He mentioned staring at my chest.

"How about your eyes to yourself." I said pouring him a shot of whiskey. He knocked it back and drug his hairy arm across his mouth and motioned for me to pour him another. I did and he threw it back just like the one before.

"I think it's time you get going." Harry said coming over and staring at Darby. Darby glared at the old man and threw a hundred on the table telling me to keep the change. I nodded and placed my good friend Ben Frank in my apron.

"We're closing up early tonight." Harry said and went into the back office to print cash out receipts. I collected the beer bottles off the counter and moved to wipe down table tops.

The next morning I crawled out of bed with Gemma knocking on the door. She slowly pushed in open as I pulled on my jeans from the day before.

"Hey baby, I'm going to the hospital to see Abel, you wanna tag along?" Gemma asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll follow you, I need to run some errands." I told her throwing on a white t-shirt and my vans. Gemma was already in her car when I closed and locked the front door.

"Be careful." She said before pulling out of the driveway and making her way towards the hospital. I jumped into my car and followed Gemma to the hospital.

"Doc says he's getting stronger." Jax said stepping behind me, I watched as Gemma read to Abel.

"That's great." I beamed at Jax. "He's lucky to have you."

Jax smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Over the past few weeks, my bruises and scars had all healed, I started to believe I was out of the woods; I would be safe in Charming. Thinking of the scars and bruises I remembered why I needed to come into town. I grabbed Jax's hand and pulled it off my shoulder.

"Um, I need to do something, I'll see you later." I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," I faltered. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Alright, be careful." Jax wrapped his arm around me pulling me in for a quick hug. I snuggled into his warmness then pulled away heading towards the exit.

I pulled up to the police department and walked inside avoiding any prying eyes I might attract. I slipped into Unser's office unnoticed.

"Do you need something Ms. Winston?" He asked standing from his desk.

"I uh, I wanted a favor, or an answer maybe." I said confused.

"Okay." He motioned to a seat I sat down and he sat across from me.

"First, you can't let SAMCRO know I was here, I was never here." He nodded understanding. "They have too much to deal with and I want to keep this as quiet as possible."

He nodded for me to go on.

"Okay, when I was in Reno, I met this guy, we dated for a long time. I left him because he was an abusive jackass." I explained.

"And you were wanting some kind of restraining order?" he asked confused.

"I'm afraid he's going to find me." I said.

"Is he stalking you?" Unser asked. I looked at my hands knotted together in my lap.

"I don't know, he could be." I answered.

"Well, as of now, I can't really do anything, if I could get a name I could watch out for the guy. See if there's any charges against him and we'll go from there." Unser said. "But you should probably tell Clay."

"No!" I shrieked. "That isn't an option."

"I'm sorry." Unser apologized.

"I should go." I said and snuck out of the office and police department.


	7. New Home

movin_day/set?id=102277554

"Abel gets out of the toaster today." Jax said coming into the kitchen. I smiled in his direction.

"That's great Jax." I said adjusting my braid. "I actually have good news of my own."

"Really? What's that?" he asked.

"I bought a house." I glanced his way, if looks could kill. "Well rented one."

"Why? You can just stay here." Jax said motioning around Gemma and Clay's house.

"Well gee, as much as I love that idea… no." I laughed.

"Come on darlin'." Jax smirked. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, waking up to your parents having sex is what I look forward to every morning." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"At least show me the place." He said.

"Okay." I sighed. I grabbed my purse and lead Jax out to my car. Jax climbed in the passenger seat and sighed as Nickelback started playing. I laughed, "Old habits die hard."

Ten minutes later we pulled up to a small white house with a lush green yard, and a giant oak tree in the front yard. I parked in the drive way and headed towards the house motioning for Jax to follow. I pulled the keys out of my purse and pushed open the white wooden door. Inside the walls were painted a light green, hard wood floors and a small stair case leading to the loft.

"How many rooms?" Jax asked.

"Three, two down here and on upstairs. Two bathrooms, a good sized living room and a huge kitchen." I smiled. "Even has a pool."

Jax peeked out the window and saw the small in ground pool with glistening clear water. "how much?"

"Seven." I said crossing my arms.

"Seven what?" he asked.

"Seven hundred, my limit was five, but this place is so cute." I shrieked. Jax rolled his eyes and skipped up the stairs into the master bedroom with adjoining bathroom.

"It's all right."Jax said shrugging his shoulders. I smacked him in the arm. "At least it comes with furniture."

"Except the beds and dressers and stuff." I sighed. "Good thing I've got that stuff in storage huh? Start moving today."

"I'll have Half-Sack help you."

"Why not you, or better yet Juice?" I teased. Jax glared at me groaned. "Kidding, about Juice."

By three that afternoon, all my stuff had been moved into the house, still in boxes, but at least it was moved. Jax hauled the bed frame upstairs and into my room. The other two rooms already had the beds assembled but that was pretty much it. I helped Jax slide the box spring and mattress upstairs and throw them on the bed frame. I collapsed on the bed beside Jax.

"Can we take a break?" I groaned rolling over, my leg swinging across his and my hand resting on his chest. My heart fluttered had Jax trailed his fingers down my arm and tangling in my hair.

"Jax." I said barley above a whisper. His eyes locked with mine, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Oh God, I said to myself as his face slowly got closer to mine. I closed my eyes, my lips automatically parting to let out the breath I was holding in. As soft as a feather Jax's lips pressed against mine. Just as quickly as it started it was over. I sighed as his body shot away from mine. His hand nervously ran through his hair.

"I, uh, I'll help you bring in the dresser, then I gotta go. Club business." He said. I nodded confused by what just happened and how he was reacting to it.

Jax brought up my dresser and night stand before quickly leaving without much of a goodbye. I carried boxes up to my room and slowly unpacked them one by one. Nickelback played as I let the boxes of stuff consume me.

I met Gemma at the hospital after my room was put together. I saw Gemma's black Cadillac in the parking lot beside Jax Harley Dyna. I parked on the other side of Jax's motorcycle and walked into the hospital excited to see my little nephew and hold him for the first time.

"How's he doing?" I asked Gemma as I met her in the waiting room.

"He's out of the incubator; I'm ready for him to come home." Gemma smiled. "I'm waiting for Luann so if you want you can go on in."

I hugged her before walking into Abel's room. I pushed open the door and was greeted with Jax's smiling face as Abel let happy screams resting in Jax's arms. I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Hey Jax." I said cooing at the baby.

"Harley." He nodded. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Jax, take your time." I said Abel gripping my finger in his small hand. "You're so cute."

"No really, it's kinda making me nervous holding him and all." Jax said holding him out to me. I raised my eyebrows; gently I took Abel out of Jax's arms and held him close to my chest.

"Hey there little guy." I said softly bouncing him in my arms. He giggled and curled into my arms. "You did a good job Jax."

I glanced up at Jax as he watched me closely with his son.

"If you aren't careful I might take him home with me." I joked.

"I'll have to hunt you down if you do." Jax breathed into my ear, I could hear the smirk in his voice as though he was daring me to try kidnapping Abel. Jax reached over my shoulder and rubbed Abel's head.

"Jax, we should talk." I said turning to him.

"Not now, he's asleep." Jax said looking at the small bundle of joy in my arms. I glanced down at Abel, he was indeed asleep, I sighed I nodded.

Gemma came in a few moments later and took Abel from my arms. I have to get to work anyways. I kissed Abel on the cheek and gave Gemma a hug before walking outside with Jax.

"What was that earlier?" I asked walking beside Jax.

"It was a mistake." He said barley looking at me. "I can't go there again, I won't hurt you again."

"Well, at least we both feel the same way." I forced a smile on my face, I knew he was lying; I had to at least try. "I'll see you later."

I climbed into the driver seat of my car and started the engine as I saw Tara walk out of the building and hop on the back of Jax's motorcycle. I was fuming with anger and jealousy. Why would he go back to her of all people?

beer_night/set?id=102344193

The Hairy Dog was hectic when I walked through the doors; I rushed behind the bar and pulled on an apron while men were yelling drink orders at me. Rock music pulsed through the crowded bar and helped me pace myself as I filled and refilled drinks.

"Start cuttin' 'em off." Harry said rushing behind me and pulling shot glasses off the counters. "I refuse to give this people alcohol poisoning. I nodded my head quickly and started turning the men down. They looked angry and slowly began to filter out a few stuck around playing pull or darts, or just lagging around. The doors banged open and a few men wearing SOA cuts strutted through the doors, a few I never seen before but one looked awful familiar.

"Hey baby, rounda shots on the house?" the Tacoma Killer asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And why would I do that Happy?" I smiled, for a second he looked confused, then his eyes lit up when he realized it was me.

"Harley Winston, I'll be damned, you look.." he trailed off and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "How's Teller treating you?"

"We aren't together anymore." I said and poured Happy and his friends a shot.

"That's a shame, everyone always thoug-"

"Yeah I know." I said cutting him off and rinsing out some glasses and laying them out to dry. I pulled a few empty beer bottles off the counter and replaced them with new ones.

"Well this here is our newest member, Caleb." He said patting a man with short brown hair on the back. He held his hand out for me to take.

"Harley, but some friends call me Rose." I said taking his hand in my own.

"Well you are more beautiful than any rose." He said. I looked at the ground trying to push back the blush that was rising to my cheeks.

"Easy now, Jax will have your balls." Happy warned.

"Don't worry about Jax." I told Caleb. He smiled a bright, breath taking smile and threw back the shot. Small talk continued my night as the bar slowly began to close and Happy and Caleb left the bar. I quickly counted out and gathered my things to meet Happy and Caleb outside.

"So why are you in Charming?" I asked curiously.

"Club business." Happy said.

"Kind of on the down low." Caleb said winking at me. I smiled at him and slightly blushed, thank God it was dark out.

"Well, I better get home but I'll see you tomorrow night?" I asked pulling my car keys out of my purse.

"Club house?" Happy asked walking with me to the car. I nodded my head and ducked into the car.

"Night Happy." I said as he closed the door for me.


	8. Fight

fight/set?id=102935714

The next morning I jumped out of bed refreshed and ready to get the day started, I took a quick shower and pulled on some skinny jeans with holes in the legs and a white top, my black ankle boots completed my look along with my leather jacket. I pulled my purse of the coat rack and grabbed my keys headed towards the clubhouse.

It was eleven in the morning and the clubhouse was in full swing. I stomped through the front doors and was instantly greeted with a hug from Happy, a smile from Caleb, Gemma's curious gaze and Opie's gruff look. I sat at the bar beside my dad and looked at Half-Sack.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"Eggs." He said seriously and slid a plate over to me, happily I chewed on the scrambled eggs and sipped on the orange juice Half-Sack quickly handed me. I smiled thanks as I ate in a rush.

"Does that house not have food?" Gemma asked coming up beside me.

"Yeah, I just don't like cooking." I laughed.

"Well, will ya come for a ride with me, Tig doesn't trust me alone." Gemma asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Jax's happy ass." She groaned.

"I have a pretty good idea where he is." I said grabbing my purse and following Gemma out of the clubhouse and over to her black Caddy.

We pulled into the driveway as Jax pushed his way out of Tara's house. Gemma parked the car and stormed to Jax.

"Where the hell have you been?" she all but yelled.

"We sent you for those supplies yesterday." Tig said. I knew exactly what Jax was up to but I just watched the scene unfold in front of me as Gemma yelled at her son about his loyalty to the club and his loyalty to Tara. It pained me knowing I practically pushed Jax into Tara's arms. Gemma made her way up the front stairs of Tara's house and started to push open the door.

"Leave her alone!" Jax roared from his bike, I jumped his voice catching me off guard. Jax and I made eye contact before he quickly looked back at Gemma. He started the Dyna and pulled out of Tara's drive way.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I realized Jax cared more about Tara than he ever did for me. But I refused to let them fall. Tiggy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be alright Rosie, he'll come to his senses." He said.

We followed Jax closely back to the clubhouse. He put the kick stand down on his bike and stormed inside and threw the medical supplies to Chibs and went to his dorm. I threw my jacket and purse on the bar before following Jax to his room.

"What?" he asked as soon as he saw me enter the room.

"Jax." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Jesus Jax, did you sleep with Tara?!" I yelled. He glared at me. "Obviously you stayed the night with her, your hair was wet most likely from a shower, you looked worn out."

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked I nodded my head. "Yeah, I did sleep with Tara, you and me are over Harley, it shouldn't make a difference who I'm with because we won't be together again."

I looked at Jax shocked; he had slept with Tara because he was trying to tell me he didn't want to be with me ever again.

"Well at least we are on the same page." I said before going down stairs to join the rest of the bikers.

"Ya okay Harley?" Caleb asked coming over to me. I nodded my head and took a long sip of the beer. "Ya sure, it's only three and you're already drinkin'."

"I'm fine Caleb." I snapped. He looked down insulted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just.."

"aggravated?" he asked.

"I guess that would work." I nodded.

"Caleb, we're at the table in five." Happy yelled over to Caleb, he nodded at Happy.

"Don't worry I'll put a smile back on your beautiful face later." He said and kissed my hand before walking behind closed doors with the other Sons.

The club stayed behind closed doors for a good amount of time, the sun had already started to go down and the party was already starting. I gathered outside with Gemma as we waited for Church to let out.

"What could be taking them so long?" I asked.

"They've got a lot going on right now." Gemma said shaking her head. "But this is ridiculous."

I agreed as we watched the party go on. Thirty minutes later the Sons emerged from behind the doors and Caleb instantly grabbed my hand and two bottles of beer before leading me out side where the music was blaring.

~JAX POV~

I watched as the new guy Caleb pulled Rose outside with two bottles of beer in his hand. My blood boiled seeing her willingly go with him. Why would she do that? I sat with Clay, Tig, Ope, Bobby, Chibs and a very others talking business. That's all it was anymore.

"the warehouse rebuild is crushing us." Bobby said. "The cost of raw materials free guns and cash, we could be seeing black before we put a roof on it."

"It's not about the money; Michael was a friend of mine." Piney said.

"What do you think V.P.?" Clay asked me.

"I agree with Piney." I said, "McKeavy was a friend. I think we owe it to the Irish."

"'Ey Jax, isn't that your girl with the new guys tongue down 'er throat?" Chibs asked nodded behind me. I turned to see Rose kissing Caleb by the boxing ring. I glared at the two then turned back to my beer.

"No, she can do whatever the hell she wants." I said.

"That's my daughter your talking about Jackson." Piney said. "Youre just going to stop fighting for her?"

"There's nothing left to fight for." I said taking a swig of beer. "She left me."

"So did Tara but you just couldn't wait to slither back into her bed could you?" Tig asked. I sent a quick glare his way. He raised his hands giving up and went to get another beer. I pulled myself up from my seat and made my way over to the couple.

"Hey!" I said throwing my empty beer in the trash beside the two.

"Jax, what do you want?" I asked as he stood in front of me and Caleb.

"I want this guy to get his nasty hands off you." Jax said pointing at Caleb.

"Look, there's Tara why don't you go run of to your room with her, she's who you should be with right now." I said turning back to Caleb.

"Why don't you go get a room instead of acting like a fucking whore in public?" Jax countered. I reared back and brought my hand hard across Jax's face. And he deserved it and so much more. He stumbled back and balled his hands into fists.

"What?" I asked looking from his hands to his face. "Ya gonna hit me? Wouldn't be the first time I was hit by a scumbag like you."

I pushed past Jax with Caleb right behind me. I couldn't believe he just said that to me, it hurt having him talk to me like that.

"Take me home." I told Caleb as we came to a stop beside his bike. He agreed and handed me his helmet as he climbed on his Harley.


	9. Kenny and Ellie

relaxation/set?id=103111516

The next morning I was woke by the sound of loud knocking on the front door. I rose from bed and pulled on a pair of black leggings, and a pink Victoria Secret's tee. I sent Caleb back to the clubhouse last night not long after he dropped me off. I sighed and pulled open the door expecting to see and angry Jax.

"Donna?" I asked shocked seeing Donna standing in the door way, with my niece and nephew at her side. "Come on in."

"I'm sorry, I should have gone to my mom's but Opie said you were back in town." Donna rambled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Opie ran back to the club, I can't deal with all this. Gemma's breathing down my back, we are behind on two mortgages', and Opie might end up going back to jail." She cried.

"Kids, why don't you go play in the bed room, me and your mom need to talk." I said kneeling down to Kenny and Ellie. They took off running down the hall to one of the bed rooms and I turned back to Donna. "Want some coffee?"

"That's okay." She said shaking her head. I put some coffee on for myself and took a seat across the table from Donna.

"Everything will be fine Donna, Opie's smart; he knows exactly what he's doing. He's not going to end up going back to jail, Jax wouldn't let that happen." I explained. "As for Gemma, you're either on her good side or her bad side. You can't fight the club, you can't make Ope choose. The club is in his blood, he grew up SAM CRO along with Jax and I."

"How do you deal with it?" she sighed.

"Don, I was raised by the Queen Bee and the Sons. My dad was V.P for the biggest part of my life." I said. "It's natural."

Donna sighed once again and put her head in her hands.

"You can stay here until you and Opie make up." I said pulling on her hand. She smiled up at me. "What are best friends for anyways? Now, I've got something to do, I'll be back shortly."

I grabbed my purse and pulled on a pair of Vans before leaving the house, completely forgetting about my morning coffee.

I pulled into the Teller- Morrow parking lot of shut of the car. I saw Opie talking to Jax in the office of the shop. I stepped out of the car and made my way over to them.

"Can you give us a minute Jax." I stated crossing my arms in front of my chest. Jax glanced at Opie and me before nodding his head and stepping out of the office more than likely to smoke.

"What the hell is going on with you and Donna? She showed up at my house this morning crying with the kids."

"She doesn't want me back in the club." Opie sighed rubbing his face.

"Look, I know what this club means to you and every other guy but come on Donna is your wife, she loves you. She's the mother of my niece and nephew, she's my best friend, club or no club you don't need to go back to jail." I said.

"You sound just like her." He stated sighing.

"Just talk to her, flowers, chocolate, I don't care. I love Donna but I don't want her taking up permanent residence in my house."I said.

"I'll talk to her. But no promises." Opie said.

"Good." I stated before stepping out of the office greeted by Jax. I groaned, defiantly not the best time to see his face, no matter how perfect it was. "Jax."

"Harley." He nodded blowing smoke in my face. I took the cigarette from his fingers and threw it to the ground. "Some one's in a bad mood. Was he too easy on you last night?"

"My sex life is none of your business." I said and walked away from him annoyed.

~JAX POV~

I watched Harley walk away, obviously she was angry, I was being kind of a jack ass. But damn her ass looked good in those skin tight leggings she wore.

"Can you please stop checking out my sister?" Opie said walking out of the shop.

"Not in those pants." I said shaking my head. "Donna's still pissed?"

"Yep." Opie said. "She's over at Harley's with the kids."

"Think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"If Donna and the kids are gonna be over there, you should know the new guy has been hanging around Harley, don't know about him but he's from Tacoma." I informed him.

"Stop trying to make things hard on my sister, if you wanna be with her do something, if not leave her the hell alone." Opie said walking to his bike. "I trust Harley with my kids."

Opie got on his Dyna and pulled out of TM.

"I think me and the kids are just going to go to my moms." Donna said once I returned to the house.

"No, Don. Please stay, I haven't seen you guys in a long time." I begged.

"Rose I don't want to impose." Donna said shaking her head.

"Just for the day then, let me spend time with my niece and nephew." I said. Donna nodded her head. I smiled in thanks then turned down the hall. "Who wants to go swimming?"

Ellie came running out of the back bedroom with Kenny right behind her.

"Can we mommy please?" Kenny begged.

"Of course you can." Donna said not being able to say no to her son.

"You can borrow one of my swim suits if you want." I offered to Donna.

"It's okay, I'm gonna run some errands. Be good for Aunt Rose, will you." Donna said turning to her two children. They nodded quickly and went to change into their swimsuits as I did the same.

swimming/set?id=103128364

Wearing a two piece swim suit I met Kenny and Ellie by the pool, I pulled down my sunglasses and rolled out my towel and sat on the cement surrounding the pool as I watched Kenny and Ellie have fun.

The sound of a car door shutting drew my attention.

"I'll be right back guys, no fighting." I said and stood from my towel and walked around the house. In front of me stood two ATF agents.

"Can I help you?" I called. They bother turned towards me.

"I'm Agent Stahl, your Harley Winston correct?" the older blonde woman asked looking at my clothing choice and shaking her head.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, I guess." I said. "I'm around back, the kids are in the pool."

Stahl followed me around the house as the of agent stood guard in front of the house, I had no idea ATF was in town, but it freaked me the hell out and brought a lot of questions up.

"Your brother Harry Winston and father Piney, are members of SAM CRO, correct?" she asked taking a seat in one of the white metal lawn chairs. I nodded my head. "Dating SAMCRO VP. That buts you pretty high and mighty huh?"

"Dated, I dated Jax, we aren't together anymore." I corrected.

"Do you know anything about their illegal gun running?" she asked jumping straight to the point ignoring my previous statement.

"What?!" I shrieked. "You come out here on a beautiful day, ruining the time I have to spend with my niece and nephew, all because you want the DL on the Sons."

"You have a very interesting past Ms. Winston, graduated top of your class from Charming High School, dropped out of college, engaged to Jackson Teller, wasting all that God given talent. You ran off to Reno to become a stripper, and dated one of the biggest criminals in Nevada, press charges; get a restraining order because he beat you almost to death, in and out of the hospital multiple times within a few months." She said.

"Shut up." I seethed through my teeth anger boiling up inside of me.

"Then you return to Charming to Jax none the less, to discover he has a kid and is back in bed with his ex Tara Knowles, shit if that happened to me I'd be so pissed I'd tell everything I knew about The Sons of Anarchy." Stahl went on.

"Yeah, I guess that's the difference between you and me." I said. The roar of a motorcycle pulled my attention towards my driveway as Jax and Opie pulled in.

"Rose!" Opie hollered for me as he rushed around the house Jax close behind him.

"I should go." Stahl said then stepped in closer to me. "If I were you I would stop being the SAMCRO whore and come to my senses, when they go down, so do you."

I pulled my fist back and threw a punch right in Stahl's face. My hand hurt like hell, I thought I dislocated a finger or two when Stahl stumbled backwards. Opie, Jax and the other ATF agent along with Deputy Hale, who I didn't realize was here, came running over to us.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at Stahl.

"Hale, arrest her for assault of a federal agent." Stahl said pointing at me wiping the blood running from her nose.

"What?!" I yelled. "She was harassing me."

"I'm sorry." Hale said and he turned me around and pulled my hands behind my back.

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" I asked. Jax pulled his cut of then his shirt and handed me the plain white shirt. I slipped it over my head and pushed my arms through the sleeves. Hale cuffed me and put me in the back of Stahl's car.


	10. Bail

****Warning: Language and Slight Sexual Content****

JAX POV

"How much is bail set at?" Piney asked as Ope and I explained what happened earlier with Harley and the ATF agent.

"Don't know, but we'll pay it, she'll be out of there by tonight." I said turning to Clay.

"We'll take it out of the treasury funds." Bobby said and opened the safe. He pulled out a bank bag and handed it to me. "Get our girl outta there."

"Will do." I said taking the bag from Bobby, I nodded to my brothers and left the clubhouse.

The jail was buzzing with three ATF agents and the police; I went straight into Unser's office and placed the bank bag on the table.

"I don't care how much it is, I want her out now." I said placing my hands on the desk.

"I can't do anything, Stahl has taken over the place, she's in charge." Unser said. "Best hope she don't press charges."

"Charges for what?" I asked pissed.

"Rosie broke Stahl's nose and busted her lip open. Blood was gushing all over this office earlier." Unser smiled.

"That's our girl." I smiled. "Can I at least see her?"

I followed Unser out of the office and to Harley's cell.

"He will find you Harley." Stahl said turning to see me. Harleys big round, watery eyes looked at me frightened. Stahl smiled at me and left me and Harley alone.

"Get me out of her Jax." She said falling onto the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. The white shirt barley covering her ass. My white shirt. Damn that shirt looked good on her.

"Stahl's in charge, Unser can't do anything." I explained.

"It's ridiculous I'm even in here." She sighed. Tears poured down her face.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be crying, ya broke her nose ya know." I laughed.

"That's not why I'm crying Jax." She said wiping tears from her face.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked up at me begging for and explanation. "You're in here because of me. I brought you into the club, if you never would have dated me all those years ago you wouldn't have anything to do with the club."

"Jax, my brothers part of the club, so is my dad, if me and you happened or not I would still be here." She said. "I didn't hit her because she was threatening the club, it was part of the reason, but she called me a SAMCRO whore. Sound familiar?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Rose." I sighed. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

And I did. That night I brought Rose back to her home after Stahl was finally convinced that Harley hitting her was a misunderstanding and agreed to let her go without bail.

Jax dropped me off at the house so I could change. I pulled on my black leggings and pink t-shirt once again and flopped down on the couch with a beer. Opie stayed with Kenny and Ellie until Donna returned home then quickly left. Jax stuck around until I was changed. Donna quickly left with the kids in tow behind her; she decided to stay with her mom after all because of what went down with Stahl.

"Why are you still here?" I asked Jax.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked being noisy. I sighed and glared up at him.

"Really Jax?" I said amazed. "Just because you sleep with every girl that crosses your path doesn't mean I sleep with every guy I see."

"You slept with Juice." He said leaning against the wall.

"I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing." I said. My phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. Jax glanced at it.

"Ya gonna answer that?" I sighed and reached forward. _Blocked Number _popped up on the screen. I pushed the green answer button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Rose." The voice breathed out.

"Who is this?" I asked confused, my eyebrows pushed together.

"I miss you Rosie, won't you come home?" I quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Jax raised his eyebrows.

"Wrong number." I said turning back to him knowing it was Charles, but not wanting to think about how he got my number.

"So, if I was to get you drunk right now, you would sleep with me."

"No." I shrieked causing a small smile to push its way across Jax's face.

"You know you can't resist my charm and good looks." He said.

"Maybe so, but you're with Tara." I said. My phone started to ring again. _Blocked Number_ popped up once again, I ignored the call and turned my phone off.

"Avoiding someone?" Jax asked.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked.

"Nope, I got all day Darlin'." He said and sat beside me on the couch. I rolled my eyes and placed my feet on his lap. Instantly he started to mess with the bottoms of my feet.

"Jax, stop it." I giggled trying to pull my feet away from him. A smile was plastered to Jax's face as he kept tickling me. His hands moved up my legs to my waist I began to squirm in his arms and eventually fell to the floor. Jax followed and grabbed my waist once again.

"Jackson." I laughed grabbing at his hands. "Stop it."

He caught both of my hands in his own and pinned them above my head and smirked at me. With one hand holding my wrist him moved the other down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked afraid he was going to start blowing 'raspberries' on my stomach. He smirked up at me placed his lips right above my belly button just like I was afraid of and started blowing raspberries. I laughed and tried to pull out of his grip. Slowly his tongue started to tease my skin. I shivered as his tongue circled my belly button.

"Jax." I breathed. I didn't want him to stop touching me. I didn't want his mouth to leave my skin. As if reading my mind, Jax brought his free hand up grabbing a hold of my shirt and pushed it higher exposing my pink lace bra. I tensed at the cool air touching my warm skin but just as quickly Jax's hand moved to cup my left breast. I closed my eyes as our lips met. His grip left my arms as his hand quickly moved to my hair to hold me to him. Forcefully Jax slipped his tongue in my mouth. My hands shot up into his hair pulling him closer to me. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled my bra out of the way and started to roll my nipple between his fingers. We pulled away from each other long enough for my shirt to come off and for us to catch some air. I pushed his cut off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head then threw them behind him to the floor by my shirt. Our lips met once again in a breath taking kiss full of love and fire. My hand ran down his chest and stomach and rested on his hip. I pushed him over and crawled on top of him straddling his waist. Sitting up I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra and shimmied it down my arms. Jax rested on his hands behind him as he took in my naked upper body. I bit my lower lip before pushing against him.

The phone ringing pulled us from each other once again. I sighed and reached up to answer it, Jax following his lips attached to my neck and collarbone.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"That wasn't very nice hanging up on me." Charles voice said angrily. I rolled my eyes and ended the call once again. Jax bit down on my neck causing me to let out a small moan. Then it hit me what was happening. I grabbed Jax's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Jax, stop." I said seriously. He stopped confused.

"Harley, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't." I said pulling myself onto the couch and pulling my shirt on.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked upset.

"No one, wrong number." I said running a hand through my hair.

"You're lying to me." He said. I pushed him his shirt.

"Jax," I sighed. "You're with Tara, you shouldn't be here."

"It's not like that." Jax tried to explain. "Me and Tara are complicated. You are the only thing that makes the littlest bit of sense."

"Jax, you need to leave." I said. He looked sad and rejected. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." He said and stood up to put his shirt and cut on. "I'll call you later."

He slammed the door behind him, I knew he thought he was doing something wrong but it wasn't him, well it kind of was, but he is confused and doesn't know what he wants. I refused to be there when things weren't right with him and Tara, I wanted him to want me fully not half way because his vision was clouded by Tara.


	11. Welcome Home

_****Warning: Sexual content. You have been warned****_

_** welcome_home/set?id=103600369**_

The next day I woke up early to head over to Jax's to help Gemma set up for Abel's homecoming. I showered quickly and threw on some black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a white cropped jacked. I slipped on a matching pair of blue heels before heading out the door.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked when I stepped inside Jax's house.

"Um, Jax is letting me stay here." She said clearly heading out of the house. "I have somewhere I need to be, we'll catch up later Harley."

She all but ran out the door, I looked at Gemma confused as she threw a banner my way. I quickly caught it and helped her hang it over the door way.

"She's moving into some independent home for 64 days." Gemma said. "Jax is letting her stay here until she leaves."

"Where is Jax?" I asked.

"Finishing up some club business then going to get Abel, why?"

"Oh, just wondering, I haven't talked to him today." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What's going on Rose?" Gemma asked.

"How do you know everything?" I asked smiling at her.

"It's in my nature, I might as well have raised you, I know you. And I know my son." She said lighting a joint and taking a long drag and held it out to me. I sighed and took it from her smiling thanks, then took my own long drag.

"Jax was at my house last night, things got kinda crazy." I explained. "I stopped it before things got out of hand though."

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"You remember that guy I was dating in Reno?" I asked. Gemma nodded her head concerned. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm getting ready to tell you."

"If you're in trouble the club can help." Gemma said.

"No, Clay and Jax have too much to deal with, with the ATF right now, just promise me." Gemma nodded and I continued. "Well things weren't always happy with me and Charles; I guess it was probably because we met in a strip club, we started messing around. He was my first and only boyfriend after Jax. Well after a few months he started to get abusive, things at home got bad, I threatened to leave. He got mad and would rough me up a bit and scare me into staying, I would. He would apologize and send flowers and do all the right things for me to trust him again. But he started hitting me more often."

"The bruises?"

"They were from him." I said sadly looking down at my hands. "I came here, I thought he wouldn't be able to find me. But I think he has."

"Rose, you need to tell Jax." Gemma said upset.

"No. That's not an option." I said. "I love Jax; I don't want him to get into this."

"Tell Clay. Or Opie." Gemma argued.

"Defiantly not!" I cried. "I talked to Unser a few days ago, he said he couldn't really do anything."

"There's something you aren't telling me." Gemma said. I looked at Gemma scared.

"He knows about my past with Jax. He hates Jax." I said tears falling from my eyes.

"Rose." Gemma said sitting beside me on the couch.

"Gemma, if Charles comes here. Jax can't get in his way, he'll kill him."

"Everything's going to be okay." Gemma wrapped me in a hug.

A few short hours later, the small house was packed with Sons, Old Lady's and a few children as everyone awaited the arrival of Abel. I sat talking with Donna as I heard the front doors open and Jax stepped inside holding Abel with Gemma and Wendy on opposite sides of him. I smiled as Jax looked up to me.

"Welcome home." Chibs said patting Abel on the head and pulling Jax in for a hug. I smiled and the two and went back to sipping the beer I had in my hand.

"Wanna hold him?" Jax said winking at me. I nodded my head excitedly and took Abel from Jax's arms. I held Abel close to my chest and sat down in the chair across from Jax. I watched as Tara looked from me to Jax then leaned down and placed her lips on a shocked Jax. I looked down at Abel as he began to cry and started to rock him.

"Shh, it's okay." I said rocking him. Jax pulled Tara into the kitchen. A short conversation was held then I watched as Tara stormed out of the house Jax sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"It's okay. The big bad Doctor is gone." I whispered in Abel's ear. Gemma laughed at me obviously hearing what I said.

"Well, I better get home." I told Opie and Donna giving them each a hug. I kissed both Kenny and Ellie before heading over to Gemma.

"If you need me call me." She said giving me a quick hug and kiss. I nodded. Jax walked out to my car with me and opened the door.

"I'm really happy Abel's home." I told him.

"Yeah, me too. We can be a real family now." He said happily.

"So you and Wendy?" I asked.

"Oh, shit no. Harley, Wendy is old news, there's nothing there anymore." He said.

"Except Abel."

"Maybe so, but Abel will never call her mommy." Jax said confident in himself.

"He needs a mother."

"And one day he will." He promised. He gave me a tight hug before pushing me into the car. "Night Harley."

"Night Jax." I said.

About an hour after I returned home there was a rushed knock on the door. I quickly padded down the hall and into the living room throwing open the door. Jax stood on my front porch breathing quickly, his eyes red with unshed tears.

"Jax? What's going on? Is Abel okay?" I rushed.

"Abel's fine." Jax said sadly. "It-its Don-Donna."

"Donna, what about her?" I asked worried.

"Sh-she.. She's dead." Jax cried. I felt as though my heart stopped beating, I stared at Jax, shocked, mouth open tears threatening to fall. I stepped back letting Jax into the house.

"W-what?" I asked. "The kids? Opie? Dad?"

"They're okay." He said staring at nothing.

"How? Who? When? Jax.." I was at a loss for words. Donna was my best friend, she was like a sister. She was the mother of my niece and nephew; she was my brothers wife, his one true love. She couldn't be gone. The tears came all at once in loud painful sobs. Jax pulled me into his arms and held me against him.

"How could this happen?!" I yelled at him and pushed him away from me. "Why did this happen?!"

"Harley, calm down." Jax said.

"Calm down?!" I screamed. "My best friend just died Jax!"

"They thought it was Opie."

"And that makes it better?" I asked upset.

"No Harley, it doesn't." he said. "Whoever did this, they thought it was Opie, it was supposed to be him, not Donna."

Tears rolled down my face faster than I could wipe them away. Jax took over brushing the tears from my face.

"You did this. You and your club!" I yelled hitting him. I pushed him away from him into the wall behind him. "Opie should have stayed away like Donna wanted him too but no, there you were. Encouraging him, telling him he couldn't be half in half out."

"Harley." He said grabbing my arms and holding me against him.

"Jax." I cried and buried my head into his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this." He said kissing my tears away.

I slammed my lips onto Jax's, just wanting to feel something other than the numbness of losing my best friend. Jax placed one hand firmly against my back holding me to him and the other behind my neck keeping my lips pressed against his. Slowly my hands trailed up his chest and slipped his cut off his shoulders and threw it to the ground. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw sadness and desire. I knew exactly what I was doing, and had no intention of stopping.

My back met the wall as Jax turned; he grabbed the back of my thighs pulling me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I tightly locked my legs around him as his hand traveled down my neck to the collar of my jacket and pushed it down, his lips slowly making their way down my neck to my collarbone. I knotted my hands in the blonde locks on his head as small kisses were spread onto my skin. Soon my jacket met his cut on the floor.

I dropped my feet to the floor and walked towards the stairs with Jax looking after me, I slipped the blue tank top I was wearing off over my head and dropped it onto the bottom step. I watched Jax lick his lips hungrily and follow me up the stairs into my bed room. Easily he picked me up by the waist and gently tossed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I fingered the bottom of his shirt before slipping my fingers up his shirt and touching the warm skin on his stomach. His lips attacked the smooth skin above my bra and started kissing and biting. I let out a shallow breath enjoying the tingles that were sent throughout my body. Quickly I lifted Jax's t-shirt from his skin and threw it to the floor. Our lips met once again in a hot kiss. My hands roamed over the smooth though muscles on Jax's back as his hand traveled down to the button of my jeans. With the flick of his wrist my jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. His lips and wet tongue worked their way over my breasts and down my stomach were they met his hands.

It wasn't long before it was just the two of us, nothing separating us. My legs were wrapped tightly around Jax's waist as his lips worked against mine trying to take the pain away from the prolonged wait of feeling him inside of me.

"Jax. Please." I begged when I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my hips forward grinding against him. I felt him hard against my entrance but he refused to make a move.

"You don't have to beg Darlin'." He groaned before sharply thrusting into me. I let out a shocked cry as he pushed inside of me. My nails dug into his back, the force growing stronger.

"Jax." I moaned as he went faster and harder. I threw my hips up to meet every one of his thrusts, no matter how fast and hard they were. I knew I wouldn't last much longer at this pace.

"Ahh." I moaned arching my back once I met my climax. Jax followed close behind me.

"Go be with your son." I told Jax.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Jax, I'm fine." I assured him placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"If you need me call me." He said.

"I will. I promise." I said. I watched as Jax got dressed. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be here in two seconds if you need me." He said. I nodded and kissed him once more before he left to be with his son. I lay back in the bed and pulled the covers over my chest and hugged a pillow to my side. Footsteps came into the room and I sighed.

"Jax, I'm fine. Go home." I rolled over Jax wasn't standing in my doorway. It was Charles.


End file.
